


Promotion

by Anteros



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set around the time of <i>The Duel / The Even Chance</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time of _The Duel / The Even Chance_.

_**Promotion**_  
 **Title:** Promotion  
 **Author:** Anteros  
 **Characters:** Archie Kennedy, Horatio Hornblower  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Notes:** This one's for [](http://mylodon.livejournal.com/profile)[**mylodon**](http://mylodon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile)[**nodbear**](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/).

* * *

  
Kennedy's scream was shrill enough to momentarily silence the raucous gunroom. The boy had been reading, curled in his customary position on a bench in the corner of the midshipmen's mess when he felt the icy fingers of fear sliding down the back of his neck. The book fell to the deck with a dull thud as Kennedy twisted round, almost upsetting the bench as he attempted to confront his tormentor.

The icy fingers transpired to belong to Hornblower who was standing behind him dripping and grinning broadly despite the fact that his cheeks were scarlet and the tip of his nose blue. Coming off second dog watch he had taken advantage of the gunroom's habitual tumult to sidle round behind his friend and avail himself of the smooth expanse of warm skin revealed at the back of Kennedy's neck above the open collar of his shirt.

"For the love of god Archie, keep it down," yelled Cleveland from the far side of the mess. "You squeal like a stuck pig."

"Indeed Mr Cleveland?" Archie replied acidly as he picked up his book. "I couldn't comment, I have never stuck a pig, so I shall have to bow to your obvious experience."

Several of the other mids sniggered and Cadogan whistled loudly, provoking more laughter. Cleveland knew from experience there was little point in engaging Kennedy in a battle of wits so he responded with a well aimed apple instead.

Kennedy caught the apple smartly and took a bite before inquiring, "And how is the old sow anyway? Do give her my regards next time you're on shore leave."

"Fucking smart arse." Cleveland muttered and returned to his cards.

Archie doffed an imaginary cap at Cleveland in a gesture of elaborate sarcasm and turned his attention to Hornblower who was still standing behind him grinning.

"For pity's sake Hornblower, don't just stand there dripping, go and take that damned coat off. It's wet enough topside without getting drenched down here too."

"Oh sorry Archie. It's a bit wet up there."

"Really?" Kennedy commented to Hornblower's back as he struggled through the crowded gunroom leaving a trail of irate dripped upon midshipmen in his wake. "And there was me thinking you'd forgotten to take your coat off before having a deck shower."

Hornblower was still smiling when he returned, _sans_ coat and steaming slightly, to the bench where Kennedy was sitting.

"Mind if I join you Mr Kennedy?" He inquired somewhat unnecessarily.

Kennedy sighed irritably without looking up from his book. "If you must, Hornblower. Just keep your freezing hands to yourself."

Hornblower sat down heavily beside his shipmate. Kennedy continued to read, pointedly ignoring him. No sooner had Hornblower sat than he started to squirm and fidget. Kennedy sighed theatrically and shut his book with a snap.

"For heaven's sake, what is the matter with you? Can't you sit still for one second? Anyone would think you had fleas. You don't have fleas do Hornblower?" Kennedy pulled a grimace of mock astonishment.

"There's a knot at this end of the bench Archie. It's not very comfortable to sit on."

"It's your bony arse that's not very comfortable to sit on Horatio."

Horatio ignored the remark and wriggled closer to his companion shoving him further along the bench.

"Ouch!" Archie complained. "You really do have a bony arse! Do you sharpen those hip bones?"

"There, that's better," said Horatio contentedly. "You've left a nice warm patch on the bench here Archie."

"Warm patch?! Oh, shove over for mercy's sake." Archie nudged against his shipmate but only succeeded in closing what remained of the gap between them. Horatio's smile broadened. He could feel the warm length of Archie's thigh pressing against his own and his shoulder heavy against his arm. There was something about the warm weight of his friend leaning heavily against his side that made his stomach flutter oddly. It was not an unpleasant sensation so he was not inclined to move.

Archie glared at Horatio. "What the devil are you looking so pleased with yourself for anyway? Did the captain pat you on the head or something?"

Archie was equally in awe of Captain Sir Edward Pellew as his shipmate but he was considerably more adept at concealing his admiration. Rather disingenuously he missed no opportunity to tease Horatio about his obvious devotion to their new captain.

"Better than that Archie, I hear he patted you on the head!"

"What?" Archie was suddenly serious.

"I hear that the captain commended your actions in his report of our last engagement."

"How...how do you know that?" Archie could feel his cheeks flushing.

"Lieutenant Bracegirdle told me," Hornblower continued enthusiastically. "He said that the captain wrote that he owed infinite obligation to Midshipman Kennedy who was particularly distinguished for his gallantry and activity in engaging the enemy."

"Oh."

Archie appeared to have become unaccountably fascinated by the deck below his feet. He knew the captain had commended his conduct. The first lieutenant had made a point of informing him personally. Archie had told no one else, not even Horatio, for the simple reason that he did not know what to do with the information. He could not even begin to connect his own actions to the glowing report, so he quietly ignored the unaccustomed praise.

"You should be proud, Archie." Horatio continued, elbowing him in the ribs. "I'm quite sure Captain Pellew will see you made lieutenant before the year is out."

"Why should the captain have any interest in me Horatio?"

"Why Archie? You are one of his midshipmen! Why would he not have concern for your interest?"

Sometimes Hornblower's simple idealism, his unshakable belief in honour and duty and service cut Kennedy to the quick. Sometimes he felt the anger welling inside him making him want to spit it out in the other boy's face. Sometimes he wanted to show him the price he had paid for duty and service. To show him that honour was nothing but a tawdry sham.

Other times Hornblower's innocent faith in honour and goodness and duty touched him to the core. Leaving him mourning the bright eager boy that had come aboard _Justinian_ one cloudless summer day a life time ago. Leaving him yearning to do everything in his power to ensure that the boy by his side need never know that the tarnished idol of naval honour was a false god with feet of clay.

And perhaps for once Kennedy's prayers had been answered. Perhaps Hornblower never would know, for his innocent idealism appeared to have met its match in Sir Edward Pellew, a captain whose reputation for duty and service preceded him. A captain who, despite his infamous and formidable temper, was revered among the young gentlemen of the fleet, not only for his notable success in bringing in prize money but also for the patronage he provided to his men regardless of interest and honours.

Horatio nudged Archie again, but gently this time. "You should have told us. You should have told _me_ Archie. Really, you should be proud. I am."

His earnest tone forced Archie to leave of his studious examination of deck beneath his feet.

"I...I didn't really know what to say Horatio."

His friend was so clearly at a loss that Horatio could not help himself from slipping his arm over the other boy's shoulders.

"Believe me Archie I am sure the captain will see you promoted before the year is out."

He squeezed Kennedy's shoulder in what he hoped was a companionable gesture, smiling awkwardly as he did so. This time Archie didn't mind the bony hip pressing closely against his side, or the cold nose inches from his cheek. There was such belief shining in the brown depths of Hornblower's fathomless gaze that Archie could almost begin to _believe_. He held Hornblower's gaze for a long breath before the familiar smirk returned.

"Promoted Mr Hornblower? From midshipman to bench warmer? My career is looking up!"

 _ **Note:** The alternative title for this piece is_ Warming the Bench _;)_


End file.
